EarthClan
'' Welcome to EarthClan'' The Clan of nature, and the Clan of beauty, EarthClan is a kind and peaceful Clan. Their name 'EarthClan' does not refer to the planet, but the nature within it. They live a quiet green forest, with mountains looming in the distance. Their camp is small and surrounded by dark green oak trees, with two branches of two of them curving to form a tunnel entrance. EarthClan cat's do not hunt birds, therefore the birds somhow know to trust that these cats won't lie so much as a claw on them, so the birds either ignore them or interact with them. EarthClan lives far away from other Clans, and the cats haven't a clue where or what the nearest Clan is. Alliegiances 'Leader' Sunrisefeather- A young, pretty, cheerful, slender, long-furred, bright, glossy light brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes, a smooth pelt, small paws, a long-furred, bushy, fox-like, silky tail, a large, x-shaped scar on her face, and shimmering, dark, smokey blue eyes. 'Deputy' Shockspark- A slender, long-furred, muscular, broad-shouldered, fluffy, elegant, white she-cat with yellowish-ginger patches, a ginger spark-shaped flash on her chest, a brown patch on her muzzle, a cream tail tip and paw, and big, bright, brilliant, and fiery amber eyes surrounded by ginger fur. 'Medicine Cat(s)' [[Grassfrost|'Grassfrost']]- A short-haired, beautiful, pure white she-cat with light, silvery green eyes. Oakpaw'''- A sandy ginder she-cat with a white muzzle and pretty blue eyes.'' 'Warriors' [[Leafbreeze|'''''Leafbreeze]]- A long-haired, light golden she-cat with bright, grass green eyes. All of her paws are white except her front right paw, and she has white on the tip of her tail. Midnightbloom-'' A pretty, black and frost blue she-cat with bright amber eyes.'' [[Rosevine|''Rosevine]]-'' A beautiful, light brown tabby she-cat with black flecks and pretty green eyes, and long legs. [[Foreststep|''Foreststep]]-'' A solid black tom with forest green eyes and a small white spot on his chest. Goldenwish-'' A white she-cat with large ginger and gold patches and round, dark golden eyes.'' Dustpetal- A pale silver tabby she-cat with a striking pink nose, and dark blue eyes. [[Mountainwhisper|''Mountainwhisper]]- A handsome gray tom with white on his back, face, and tail and sky blue eyes. 'Queens' [[Roseflash|Roseflash]]- A cream she-cat with red flashes on her pelt like rose petals, and blue eyes. She is the mother of Foreststep's kits. 'Apprentices' 'Aspenpaw'- A long-haired silver tabby tom with soft fur, and pale blue eyes that are full of wisdom. 'Shatteredpaw'- A short-haired white tom with light ginger patches, amber eyes, adn ears that curl backward at the tips. 'Mosspaw'- A long-haired, dark gray and brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes. 'Kits' 'Silverkit'- A silver tabby she-kit with green eyes. She is one of Roseflash's kits. 'Turkeykit'- A brown tom with a tortishell tail and brown eyes. He is one of Roseflash's kits, 'Stonekit'- A gray and black tom with dark eyes. He is one of Roseflash's kits. 'Stormkit'- A gray and black tom with blue eyes, identical to Stonekit except for his eyes. He is one of Roseflash's kits. 'Butterflykit'- A calico she-kit with green eyes. She is one of Roseflash's kits. Roleplay Section Please sign your posts below, thank you. A new beginning ---- ''EarthClan will survive, no matter what! Leafbreeze stood, rooted to the spot, her fur whipping around her in the wind. A kind of furious determination welled up inside her, this is what she needed, this was her destiny. She dropped her gaze to the ground, Where am I going to start? She decided to find a location for her Clan to live, and them it's first member. The sun was now rising over the horizon, casting shades of lavender and pale yellow across the star strewn morning sky. She would start now. She turned her head from side to side, her gaze finaly resting on the forest a distance away, Yes! She started torwards it at a trot, then broke into a run. Her race across the grassy plains didn't last very long, soon trees were around her. She slowed her pace, observing every tree and clearing. She came to an abrupt halt, spotting a cluster of oak trees surrounding a small clearing, This is it!, she thought excitedly, she knew this was the place, she could feel it. ✿Leafbreeze✿ 23:57, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze woke from her nap, it was sun-high. She heard there was a twoleg place South from here, perhaps she could find some cats there. It sook nearly all afternoon to get there, but she finaly reached it. Leafbreeze looked around her, there were twoleg nests eveywhere. There was a talll, long wall in front of her, so she bunched her muscles and jumped to land at the top. She felt like she could see the world from here, it seemed so high. She jumped down, landing on the other side of the wall. Leafbreeze wandered the strange place, and a few moments later she spotted a beautiful white she-cat resting upon a cold silver fence. Leafbreeze approached the bottom of the fence, and looked up; the cat was snoring ever so quietly. Leafbreeze took a deep breath, "Hello?" The cat shuddered and mummbled somthing about catnip, "Excuse me? Hello?", mewed Leafbreeze a little louder. The white cat woke with a start, nearly falling off her fence, she looked around wildly, then looked down, "Oh...Hi, there! I haven't seen you here before," she meowed in mild interest. Leafbreeze filcked her ears, "Well, no I'm don't actually live here...I'm a Clan cat, " she said, saying the last word with a hint of pride, "I started a-a Clan and I'm looking for-for members," she stuttered nevously, "and I was only wondering if...if y-you wanted to join the Clan...EarthClan." ☮Leafbreeze๑ 00:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frost blinked sorrowfully. "I'll have to think about it. I don't know what to do at the moment," she admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 18:14, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thanks for the name, I didn't quite think of that) Leafbreeze sat down, slightly disappointed. Stupid cat, Leafbreeze, you knew this would happen, you knew things wouldn't happen so quickley Leafbreeze scolded herself. "I understand...," murmured Leafbreeze with a flick of her bushy tail, "I should have known this would take time, I'm sorry to have bothered you...What's your name?," asked Leafbreeze, she wanted to remember this cat. ✿Leafbreeze✿ 18:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Frost," Frost mewed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 18:21, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Leafbreeze...," mewed Leafbreeze, looking at her paws. She straightened up and gave her should a little shake, "Well, I-I guess I'll go...it was a pleasure meeting you, Frost," said Leafbreeze, waving her tail in good-bye, "I've got alot of hunting to do...It's nearly dark," she mewed, glancing at the slowly setting sun. ✾Leafbreeze✾ 18:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frost nodded. "Take care," she meowed before leaping back into the garden. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 18:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze watched her go before tearing her gaze away. This whole Clan thing was a loast cause...It'll be a Clan of one..troubled thoughts followed Leafbreeze the whole trip back to the small clearing she decided to call camp. By time she returned to camp, the moon was hanging like a silver claw in the dark sky. Leafbreeze gazed around camp, it was empty. She didn't have time to build a den tonight, but that would tomorrow's task...✾Leafbreeze✾ 18:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frost sat in the middle of her garden. Was she truly destined to be here? ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 18:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze paced all around camp, and finaly found a small spot between two roots of a scrawny oak tree near the entrance. The curled up between them, she like nothing more that a scrap of golden fur to anyone who would be near. ✾Leafbreeze✾ 22:14, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frost raised her head to the sky. She knew all the herbs in her owner's garden. Maybe she could support herself. "Okay. I'll go," she promised. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:41, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze's dreames were troubled by echoing whispers. Though this time, the whispers were shrieking at her: You failed...give it up now, your destiny is over...''Leafbreeze woke with a start, all the determination from the previous day had nearly completely vanished. But she has a mission, a quest, a destiny to create EarthClan. She would return to twoleg place again and try another cat...though she wouldn't this time expect them to join right off, she'll give them time. ✿Leafbreeze✿ 22:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frost spotted the cat from yesterday. What was her name...Leafbreeze? Leaping off her fence, she yowled, "Wait!" ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 14:59, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze didn't see a single cat this time, not even a squirrel. ''They're probably inside they're nests today she though as she shivered slightly in a cold gust of wind that buffted her fur. "Wait!", Leafbreeze turned her head so quickley that her neck admitted a dull crack!. She easily spotted a pure white pelt against the green grass, she trotted torwards it, "Hello, Frost...Sorry, but I've alot to do today, I haven't time to talk much," she mewed, her tail tip flicked from side to side.✿Leafbreeze✿ 22:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I...I want to join your Clan, Leafbreeze," Frost meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:43, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze stood and stared at her for a few moments, her mouth slightly open. "You'll soon find you might be disappointed, Frost...," muttered Leafbreeze sadly. "You see, you and I are the only members...I hope you know what to expect," mewed Leafbreeze. She would rather have her refuse than accept and be unhappy. Leafbreezecreator of EarthClan... 16:03, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't care. I know my destiny is not in gardens waiting for something to happen. I have to make my own destiny," Frost meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 13:14, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze felt a rush of happiness, "Welcome to EarthClan," she mewed dipping her head. Leafbreeze hesitated, "Frost? If...if you want, you an change your name to..to a warrior name.," mewed Leafbreeze nervously. She wasn't sure how to ask this question. "Like mine, Leafbeeze. You could stilll keep 'Frost' in it, though...you don't have to," she added quickley. ✿Leafbreeze✿ 15:49, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frost smiled. "Yes. I would like that," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:29, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (signature changed again...) Leafbreeze purred, "What name would you like? You may choose whichever one you want," she mewed, sitting down with a nod. ✿Leafbreeze✿ 22:54, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I would like to take the name Grassfrost," Frost meowed. She quickly gnawed her collar off and buried it. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 14:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze felt a rush of pride, EarthClan's first member. "Welcome to EarthClan, Grassfrost," she mewed, resting her tail tip on the white warrior's shoulder. Leafbreeze Creator of EarthClan... 23:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grassfrost nodded. "I know where there are more cats," she informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze tilted her head, "Do you?," she asked, feeling slightly relieved. "First, you must come to the spot I found to put the camp," she mewed. Leafbreeze hesitated, "And I think we should go to Startree, I just have a feeling you need to go there...it's a tree used to communicate with StarClan," she added to Grassfrost's look of confusion. Leafbreeze Creator of EarthClan... 16:16, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grassfrost nodded, a little unsure what StarClan was. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:08, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze was amused, "Warrior cats who have died before us...you and I will join them someday." Leafbreeze Creator of EarthClan... 21:23, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah," Grassfrost meowed. "Lead the way, Leafbreeze," she added. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze stood and stepped a few steps away, looking over her shoulder uncertainly. Leafbreeze padded swiftly in a straight line torward the edge of the forest in the distance."Not much farther!," she called over to Grassfrost a few moments later. Small bushed were already appearing at her side as she approached the forest. Leafbreeze Creator of EarthClan... 14:37, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grassfrost followed Leafbreeze with determination in her eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze weaved through the thin, white aspen trees. Is was dark, and Leafbreeze was startled at how time passed. "Just around here," she muttered. "Right about...yes!," she stepped aroun the last cluster of maple trees to see the almost eye-watering shimmer of Startree's leaves. "Well, here we are," she said, turning to Grassfrost. Leafbreeze Creator of EarthClan... 21:05, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wow. It's so beautiful," Grassfost meowed in suprise. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafbreeze chuckled, "Yes, it is....Well, just jump up onto that brnahc right there. See? The one with the nest? I'll meet you up there." Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 16:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grassfrost nodded and climbed up to the branch with the nest. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Places